


pretty boy

by 3zoros (nicevibes)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, everything is in lower case!! just a headup, lowkey nami/usopp, they just graduated highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibes/pseuds/3zoros
Summary: in which sanji is in love with zoro and usopp and nami find out."the next two weeks, lead usopp and nami trying to help sanji win zoro over, but whenever he tries to tell them it won’t work out or it doesn’t matter. he’d get a face full of nami with her bright eyes and a serious tone saying, "it does matter."and he thinks, yeah, my feelings do matter."





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> yo this all started bc i was bored in class one day!!  
> also its all in lower case, cos that's kind of what always happens when i write (super weird but its all good)  
> enjoy!!  
> p.s if u find any mistakes please tell me!!

"i never thought you smoked," usopp puffed out his own joint, "you're a cook, ya know?"

nami flipped her hair to the side and huffed, "he literally always smells of cigar though," she points and him then says "like right now.." She stated.

he laughs, a little loud with a little blush in his cheek--he's quite flustered when it comes to women. "yeah well I try my hardest not to smoke to often, but it's a habit." He also notes the 'cook' title. He likes it, in fact he rarely gets that title when he's around in the barate. 

"well anyways a ‘lil of the other stuff,” he nodded to usopp, “is better isn't it?" the tough dog says, a little scruffy beard growing on his face, one that wasn't there before he last was here. He doesn't know why he notes this, doesn't know he thinks it's looks nice. 

"not entirely," he says, grabbing for his own roll. "but, doesn't that" he indicates to the bottle of what he recalls usopp telling him is hennessy an alcoholic drink, "hurt you?" he questions. remembering zoro does ‘that kendo shit’ as nami would say.

"not entirely" he mimics and goes for another sip. 

\--  
it's become a routine--better than that he's found a group of friends who, may drink and smoke a little, but that's what all teenagers do right? 

wrong. not all teenagers get high to get their minds of a green haired guy who owns like 3 swords. and has green hair like the colour of grass. he would tell himself it's just physical attraction, but the green hair thing would throw him off. But then he'd remember his muscular body, he's biceps--not to mention his gluteus maximus. and he would take another puff, or sip depends

"sanji why do you look so down?" luffy would ask him on days, specifically like today. he asks with a slight smile, eyes boring into his like he knows exactly why the frown on his face is there. 

“no reason.” he would reply, hollowly, and he’d take another puff, until he was really out of it. 

“so, high school’s finally over huh?” usopp would say, game controller dangling in his hands, face illuminated by some game he's been playing with luffy.

“high school has been over, for like a good 2 weeks.” nami says, fan blowing her soft short hair, and popsicle in her mouth. 

“i know, but it takes time to realize--” he takes a break from his game with luffy to stare at her, “and i don’t know what the fuck i’m going to do with my life.” he sighs going back to his game.

“well, I know what i’m gonna do!” exclaims luffy, punching the buttons of the controller. “i’m gonna defeat that guy blackbeard--i’m gonna kick his ass!”  
“that you are.” zoro agrees, half asleep, laying on a couch they found on the side of the road,

(“save money, live better.” nami grinned at the couch, it wasn’t that bad of a couch, a couple of rips on the said, and the cushioning was a bit worn out, but it was a good catch.

“isn’t that the walmart slogan?” usopp snickered, wiping sweat of his forehead from carrying it down the stairs of luffy’s house, with some help of the others.

“yes,” she said, “yes it is.”)

“i’m going to culinary school.” sanji added. 

“that’s awesome, means your foods ‘gonna get better.” luffy smiled, and added ; “yummier food for me!”

“yeah, how about you moss head?” he asked, 

“‘m not going to school,” he barely even passed high school, sanji remembered, 

(“you’re failing english, bio and--” he stopped reading over again, “accounting?”

zoro rose his head from the cafeteria’s table, “nami.” he said.

sanji sighed, and read through his midterm marks again, smiling when he’s seen zoro’s gym mark, a 99% -- holy shit.)

“anyways, not everyone wants to cook food, pretty boy.”

pretty boy 

sanji--flushed deep red, mouth agape and he’s in need of a cigarette .

\--  
“so, you and zoro?” 

nami and usopp cornered him on a rainy ass summer day, after dropping by luffy’s basement, 

“uh, what?”

“did i stutter?” nami replied, usopp by her side nodding,

he thinks there's something between them, he’s been noticing her eyes soften a little whenever she looks at him, and usopp smile reached his ears whenever he sees her.

“what about us?” he counters,

“you like him.” usopp states.

and if sanji visibility freezes they don’t say, if he’s face twists like he’s afraid they’ll think of him differently they don’t hey help, or at least try to. 

the next two weeks, lead usopp and nami trying to help sanji win zoro over, but whenever he tries to tell them it won’t work out or it doesn’t matter. he’d get a face full of nami with her bright eyes and a serious tone saying, "it does matter."  
and he thinks, yeah, my feelings do matter.

\--

“hey asshole.” sanji greets zoro.

zoro, with a bottle of ‘henny’ and with a no shirt on--which causes sirens to go off it sanji's head abort mission--and hazy eyes, that zero on sanji, his heart hurts.

“hey, pretty boy” he says, it’s become one of his ‘insults’. usopp, the love doctor, insists it's because he has feelings for him. 

he sits beside him, on the couch they found, and hums in response. they’re alone, and sanji can’t emphasis that enough, because his hands are sweating, his heart is beating so fast, so very fast that he thinks it would be better if he just gets up and leaves. and he would, really but zoro just offered him a joint, and he can’t say no,

“for someone who claims to hate me, you rolled me a joint, which is the nicest thing someone could do for me.” sanji says, holding the joint tightly, he hopes he isn’t being too weird.

 

“i don’t hate you,” zoro says, eyes zoning on him, “pass me that.” he gestures to the leftover pizza that looked like it was at least, 2 days old. 

“yeah, sure.” he says, but thinks so much too much of a simple ‘i don’t hate you’ which he knows, they are friends, under all those petty fights is a friendship that’s irreplaceable. which he is what he is afraid of ruining with his feelings.

“thanks,” he says gruffly. “there’s--” he reaches to sanji’s face, “there’s something on your face.” his breath puffs so, so close to sanji’s cheek he feels it. and he’s arm reaches to his right cheek, where his eye isn’t hidden by his hair. “oh, it’s an eyelash.” he finishes by taking it between his calloused thumb and pointer finger, “make a wish,” he says, a small smile stretched between his lips,

and sanji dies a little, but like in a good way.

“oh, okay” he manages to croak out. and, of course he wishes that zoro would drop that eyelash, would look him in the eye, hold his head with both hands, strong, calloused hands from those three, fuckings swords. and kiss him, really kiss him.

but it doesn’t happen and sanji frowns.

“what’d you wish for?” zoro asks, after backing away, close enough for sanji’s personal space, but just enough for sanji to be able to breath.

“it wouldn't go through if i said, right? my wish that is.” sanji says, with a matter-of-fact attitude and pigmented blush in his cheek.

“hmm, doesn’t that rule only apply with birthday wishes?” he asks, a little pout forming on his face. and fuck, is that cute.

“if applies to all wishes,” sanji states, and backs away, far enough that his head reaches the armrest of the couch and his practically laying down.

“that’s my spot,” zoro would say

“i don't care.” sanji would say

join me, sanji would think

\--

“so you’re telling me, you guys were together, alone and nothing happened!” usopp exclaimed.

“yeah,” sanji sneered at him. chopping some vegetables for tonight's dinner, at his house since luffy’s basement didn’t even have a real fridge, or like a kitchen at all.

“you disappoint me sanji.” nami sighed, twirling a finger in her hair.

“nami, i apologize.” sanji pouted, he felt bad, they gave him great advice for confesses his ‘unrequited love’ and he blew it.

“it’s okay, i think zoro likes you though!” usopp snickered. hands tapping idly on his phone.

“yeah, not again usopp. I understand you want to bring my spirits up and all, but lying won’t help.” sanji sighed, returning to his cooking. he really did wish zoro had feelings for him, although it did not seem likely.

“look at this!” usopp jumped in front of him scaring this shit out of him, and then some more, because on his screen--his extra large screen because he opted for those huge ass phones, that sanji did not get--there were messages sent between zoro and usopp; with well, love being the main topic.

green headed monster  
are u n nami dating

me  
lol uhhh

green headed monster  
how it feel

me  
how DOES* it feel  
cant u text properly

green headed monster  
shut the FAK up

me  
anyways, it feels nice

green headed monster  
ok

me  
so why u asking? a certain curly browed male has u wrapped around his finger?

 

green headed monster  
laugh out loud  
i dont kno a curly guy  
who is a cook

me  
did u just type out lol  
IM DEAD  
and i didnt even mention the fact that he’s a cook so hmmm

sanji wants to die.


End file.
